Torun
by DeviantWriter2015
Summary: January 7, 1948. The day started with the Polish boys having a snowball fight. Life was fine. Everything was good. Then he heard the sound of the engines in the sky. Based on "Lesson in Blood" the first Soviet mission in Red Alert 1.


Torun

[1]

When Roch heard the loud sound, he was having a snowball fight with Wiktor and Patryk. Patryk was the best at it, so Roch and Wiktor decided to gang up on him. It wasn't working out too well.

"What's that?" Roch asked, wiping snow off his face. There was snow in his hat, and he shook it out. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"What's what?" Wiktor asked. He didn't hear very good, and he was bad at snowball fights. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

Patryk heard it too. "I think it's coming from the mountains."

They looked to the mountains to the south. The sound was getting louder still.

"You know what?" Roch said. "I think it's a plane."

"Shut up." Wiktor said. "It's not a plane."

"Go to hell." Roch said, frowning.

"I'm telling."

"You always tell." Patryk said. He had red hair and green eyes.

"You better not." Roch warned. He bunched up his fists to show that he meant it.

"I am!" Wiktor cried and started running back to the gate. The plane sound was getting even louder, like a roar.

"You tattletale!" Roch went after him. He didn't want to beat up Wiktor. He just wanted to pin him down. He was bigger than Wiktor. He could just pin him down on the snow and not let him up until the little booger said he wouldn't tell anyone. That kind of thing was easy to do to Wiktor.

He was already catching up to him.

The sound in the sky became a scream.

Roch stopped chasing after Wiktor and turned around. He covered his ears. There was a plane high in the sky. Roch smiled for a second, because he was right after all. But it was flying down towards them, and he was afraid it would crash into the ground.

"Wait up!" Patryk yelled, running towards them. Roch almost couldn't hear him.

The snow started to pop all around them.

[2]

Roch knew about things popping. Ewelina, his sister, knew how to bake but she wasn't so good at it. One time she tried to make a sew-flay and the thing popped. She said it sounded like a grey-naid. Mom got angry at her for saying that.

The snow was popping like a grey-naid. It hit his face, went into his eyes, making them hurt. He blinked and tried to wipe it out. He couldn't see.

When he could see again, he couldn't see Patryk. Then he could. Patryk was lying in the snow, almost covered by it.

"Patryk!" Roch yelled.

He ran to him. Patryk was looking up at the sky. His eyes were open but he didn't blink.

"Patryk!" Roch cried. "Wake up."

His friend didn't move. He had to be asleep, but Roch never saw anyone sleeping like this. He was afraid. Roch tried pulling him but that didn't help at all. He knew it was bad for people to sleep outside in the cold. They always got sick.

He had to get help. He had to get Ewelina. She would know how to make Patryk wake up.

Roch turned to the village and ran.

When he got there, the houses were on fire.

[3]

Roch climbed over the gate.

In the streets, everyone was running around and screaming. He could hear the storm alarm. Some of the roofs were popping. Bricks and snow in the street were popping. Planes were flying around and the sky was screaming.

He saw Szymon with his funny glasses. He was driving around a truck. The truck had a big gun on it. His wife, Odeta, was holding the gun and pointing it at the sky. She was shooting at the planes.

Roch wanted to tell her to stop. Shooting animals was okay. But animals did not fly planes. People did. It was really damn mean to shoot at people.

But then he saw Ewelina and called to her. She ran to him and grabbed him with one hand. She was holding a gun in the other hand.

"Where in God's name have you been?!"

"I was out playing." Roch said. "With Patryk and Wiktor."

"The Soviets are attacking! We have to get out of here!"

He didn't know what that meant.

"Lina, no." Roch said. "Patryk is out in the fields, in front of the gate. We were playing. But now he's asleep and I can't get him to wake up."

Ewelina looked so afraid. She also looked mad. Mad enough to hurt someone. Roch wanted to run away from here. But he didn't know where to run.

"There's no time! We have to leave! We will go to Bydgoszcz!"

"But Patryk…" Roch began.

And then she was running, and pulling him with her, making his arm hurt because she was running to fast.

"Ewelina! Stop!" Roch was crying now. He didn't understand. What was going on? Why was everybody running? Why did they have to leave?

Others were joining them. Dekster and and his twin sister Zyta. Wioleta and her only son Konrad. Ruta with her daughters Sabina and Samanta. Urban was by himself. He had a long black gun that Roch had never seen before. The gun had two handles instead of one. One of the handles was bent.

_He needs to get it fixed, _Roch thought.

As they ran up the road, going to the back of the village, Roch turned around.

There were big (_really_ big) planes flying through the sky, over the village.

[4]

People were jumping out of them. Roch was afraid that they would hit the ground and get really hurt. But then round blankets opened up over their heads and they fell to the ground very slowly. Roch saw that they had guns. They were shooting at the people of his village.

Why?

At the truck, Odeta was shooting up at them. The people in the sky were shooting back at her. Odeta fell off the back of the truck. Then Szymon climbed on it tried shooting at them too, but then he fell down too.

A plane swept down and fired at the crowd Roch and Ewelina were with. Rooftops and street bricks popped. Some of the people were hit and they popped too. Zyta, Wioleta, Sabina and Samanta. They all fell down, fast asleep, and would not move.

Dekster and Ruta screamed. Everyone screamed but they were the loudest. Ruta stopped and held her two children. There was blood all over her clothes. Dekster grabbed his sleeping sister and was trying to keep up.

The men in the sky had made it to the ground. One of them threw a grey-naid at the truck and made it pop and catch on fire. Men with blue belts and big grey-naids threw them into houses, making them pop and catch on fire.

Some of them fired into the crowd where Ewelina and Roch were. Ruta stopped holding her children and fell asleep. Dekster was still running. Urban fired his weird black gun at the soldiers, making them fall down.

Urban turned around and caught up with them. He pulled at the bent handle until it came out, then put a different handle in.

"We can't stop for anyone else." he said. "We have to keep moving."

[5]

Outside the village, at a bend in the road, were two soldiers with red-brown uniforms. The soldiers pointed their guns at them. They had long two long handles just like the one Urban had. But theirs were grey and wooden brown instead of all black

"Freeze!" one of them shouted, a big man. "Drop your weapons!"

Urban dropped his black gun and Ewelina dropped her .

"Please, sir." Dekster said. "My sister. Have mercy." He was crying. Roch thought it was weird to see a grown-up cry.

"You insurgent pigs should have thought about that last week." the soldier on the left said. He spoke kind of slow.

Roch didn't know what that meant. Last week, he had been sick with the flu.

"Gorbachev," the one on the right said. He was a lean man, somewhat short. "They got a kid with them. And woman. Maybe we should let these guys go. What do you say?"

The big man turned to the smaller one. "Perhaps you need to spend some time in a reeducation camp, Dima. That's what I think."

Dima sighed and seemed to shrink down. Gorbachev turned back to the villagers.

"We're going to march you pigs back down there. And then—"

A gun fired and them Gorbachev's head popped. He fell down into the snow. Roch didn't think he was asleep. Dima was the one who fired because his gun was smoking.

Everybody screamed, picked up her gun, and pointed it at Dima.

"Wait!" Dekster yelled.

Dima's body was turning different colors, red-brown, then green, then yellow, then white then just black. His face was too.

"A spy." Urban said.

The man made of changing colors grabbed his face and pulled it off. It was a mask, and had just now turned black. The man had black hair and blue eyes. He made Roch think of his father.

The spy spoke with a funny voice. "Idiot."

Roch thought he was talking to (and about) Urban at first.

"If the bugger had just done what I'd told him, he'd be alive right now. And I wouldn't have had to break my cover just to keep you all from the firing squad. I hope there's no patrols nearby."

Roch didn't know what that meant. But the guy seemed like a good guy, and the other guy seemed like a big jerk, so that was okay.

"Hurry up and get out of here, all right?" the spy said. "If patrols aren't on top of us, they will be soon."'

"You're with the Allies?" Ewelina asked. "Are they in Bydgoszcz?"

"Good bye." the spy said. He put on the mask and looked at the dead soldier. Immediately, his black suit became the red-brown uniform of the enemy soldier.

Urban picked up his black rifle. Ewelina picked up her pistol.

They kept running.

[6]

The spy turned and looked at them go, feeling bad for them. Then looked toward the village. It was on fire.

"Damn it." he said. "All those people dead. I wish I had done more."

He made sure Gorbachev's body was covered in snow.

"Sorry, mate." he said, with genuine sadness. "Sorry you couldn't make it." The Soviet hadn't been a good man, but the spy had some good conversations with him "I wonder…will _I_ make it to the end?"

He wouldn't.

He would die in an interrogation room after throwing Tanya his pistol.

AN: Started and finished in about four hours.


End file.
